The Whole Story of Zeref
by Capulet'sInflitratedHetalia
Summary: Who was Zeref before he was the Black Mage? How did he live? How did he interact with others, learn death magic and who was the one who defeated him on that day, 400 years ago and made him understand the true value of life? Read the revealed, rather humorous and tragic tale of Zeref, his sisters and their friend as these five live in Earthland's most turbulent time. I don't own FT!
1. Prologue I

**Hello lovely readers and devoted followers~! Yes, I'm starting a new story! Or rather, posting a story that I have been progressively working on. This is one that myself, Smile-chan and M-chan have been working on together and I thought it would be nice to allow you guys to check it out. I will be posting this one more erratically as my other story takes priority for followers!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all Characters belong to Hiro Mashima except the OCs. **

* * *

_Prologue: 400 years ago_

27km away from the border towns of Hargen, Fiore and Largon, Stal'Riam, a simple cottage nestled within the safe confines of a forest clearing. It was located on the western front of the vast continent of Stal'Riam, a massive country who dwarfed its neighbor, Fiore. The cottage itself wasn't rare, yet the barren location was. For what truly set this mighty continent apart from its neighbours, was the amazing truth that the people of this country had discovered, a mystical force they dubbed 'magic'. Through various meanings and rigorous discipline, these people could bend the very Earth to their will. Armed with this knowledge, they advanced in weaponry, war power and industry and it was common for their citizens to live in villages or cities. Yet there was a catch. This strange magic came at a terrible price, as for some reason the lure of this force drew the Dragons that roamed free in the skies from near and far. And everyone began to realise: Magic meant Dragons and Dragons meant Death. Frightened by this knowledge, the guardians of Stal'Riam declared a new law. Any one man, woman or child with too much magical potential was to be hunted down and executed immediately, or risk the destruction of the area and all the civilians. And this is where that little unbecoming cottage comes into play.

~()~

A rather tall three-year-old sat cross-legged on a cloth couch. Her icy white hair spilled to her shoulders and her eyes crunched shut so hard that veins were beginning to show on her young forehead. Fists were clenched and her entire body was rigid. Anyone without a 2km radius could easily understand, or more accurately hear, why.

"MUM! MITHA IS PULLING MY HAIR AGAIN!" her blue-white eyes snapped open to glare at her two younger siblings. Although they called off the same age as her, they had been born ten months later, making her not quite a year older. The first one was a rather pathetic little boy with ragged black hair and eyes. He wore a children's toga of black and white with gold trim and was currently crying his eyes out, for similarly obvious reasons. His twin, identical in every aspect except for slightly longer hair (hers reached below her ears while his was still at the ears and her bangs hung lower) and other obvious physical differences that came with different gender, was currently refusing to yield any mercy as she gleefully knotted her fingers in clumps of her brother's locks and yanked them with sadistic glee. As her squeals got louder and the boy's crying got more whiny and annoying, the elder one snapped.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" she roared, bounding to her feet. Despite her rather young age, her astonishing physical agility and strength and an already prominent memory marked her out from her peers and ensured that when she stood staring them down, it was adequately menacing.  
"MUM IS TIRED AND SORE AND YOU TWO NEED TO GIVE HER SOME PEACE."  
The two black haired twins were silent and then they simultaneous grabbed her white cloak and pulled puppy dog faces, also identical.

"B-but Big Sis Ki-Kiana . . ."  
"Why are you yelling when wimpy bro is the one making a racket?"  
The white one, Kiana, took a careful breath, cooled her mind and placed both hands on their heads. They looked up blinking.  
"Mitha," the girl blinked and Kiana looked at the boy "Zeref," he blinked "how many times have I told you . . . THAT I DO NOT CARE ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES?" with that last exclamation both twin's heads were forcibly rammed into the other's and they howled before dropping and rolling like little pins on the ground. Kiana pouted, and flicked a stray lock of white hair over her shoulder.

"Kiana." At the soft call, she immediately perked up and ran to the second room in the cottage. Seating up in the bed, a young woman with lines already showing her forehead and veins visible on thins hands, lay. Despite her fatigue, smile lines were evident around her mouth and she cradled the bundle sleeping in her arms with the gentleness of any mother. Kiana stared at her two day old sister in amazement. Already, she had the warm olive skin colours of their mother and a few stray strands of brown hair like their fathers. The twins got their black hair from their mother and their frigid skin from their father (seriously, they colour was like white combined with more white), while Kiana's white locks remained a mystery. The girl blinked at her new sister.

"She is so small."  
"You were that small, once." Her mother smiled and Kiana flushed, a combination of embarrassment and pride. Then her heart faltered as the corners of the smile turned down.

"But really Kiana, you should not abuse the twins that much. Even if they do regularly make a racket."  
"But father always beats them up when he comes home." A shadow flashed across her mother's face and Kiana stiffened.

"Mother, is there something wrong with father?"  
"No."  
"You said he was on a trip to gather some new medicinal herbs but were you lying?"  
"No." At the snap, Kiana jerked back. Her mother's breathing was short and ragged. "I'm not. He will be back anytime soon. Soon."  
Noticing her first daughter's wide-eyed stare, she forced a smile.

"Here, take your sister out to her other siblings. It will relieve them from their boredom for a while. Her name is Bellus."  
"Bellus." Kiana murmured, taking and cradling the small child in her arms. A tingling sensation came from her fingers and her eyes widened.

"M-mother! I can feel . . . magic-!"  
"Yes." Her mother smiled. "She is very gifted in the ways."  
"Seven containers." The lady blinked.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say, Kiana?"  
"Bellus has seven magic containers." Seeing her mother's astonished stare, she shifted slightly. "I can tell. Like I know that Zeref has five containers and Mitha has none." At the words, a haggard look entered her mother's eyes.

"A-and you? How many do you have?"  
The girl shrugged. "Cannot tell."  
Her mother leaned back, further confusing the three-year-old.

"Twelve containers" the woman murmured, black hair hanging in her eyes "in one family. At the least that is four over the limit."  
Kiana cocked her head. "Limit?" Her mother jumped then the smile was back.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not important. Now go and play with your siblings."  
"Yes, Mother."

~()~

That night, for the third in a row, their father didn't come home. As she lay her siblings down to sleep on the couch, their new sister curled between them, Zeref's stray hand caught Kiana's cloak.  
"Big sis Kiana . . . where's Papa?" The girl blinked then grinned.

"Do not worry little wimp, he will be home soon."  
"Not . . . a wimp." She smiled, affection showing as he trailed off, wrapping his hands around his twin's body and she doing the same.  
"Kiana. Please come here now." At the curt voice, the girl returned to her bedridden mother.

"Mother, what is-?"  
"There is no time for that." She reached down and clasped her eldest child's hands. "I need you to do something for me."  
"But-"  
"I need this, Kiana."  
"O-okay." The lady breathed deeply.

"You remember the town nearby? I took you there to buy some bread once."  
"Yes, I remember."  
"Good. Go there. Do not be seen. See what the villagers are doing and then report back to me. Do you understand?" Slightly alarmed by the urgency in her mother's eyes, the girl nodded.

"Good, now go. Go!" Startled, she turned and crept past her siblings, out the small door and into the night. She ran through the dark trees, in her mind's eye the path mapped out clearly. She jumped over a log, ran past the small hedgehog burrow and landed on the road that led into town. She followed it for three minutes before reaching the villages, thatched roves visible by the glow rising from it. She frowned. At this time of night, there should not be that many torches alight. Recalling her mother's instructions, she moved off the path and peeked through a crack in the houses to see into the village center. What she saw set off warning bells even though she did not know why. A man stood on a raised platform, waving a sword in the air. Below him, the whole village and various other residents of the scattered hamlets were gathered in the square, brandishing torches and makeshift weapons.  
"Near here, a family is living with more than the limit of magic. Is this allowed?" he roared. A tremendous 'No' came from the crowd punctuated with cries of 'monsters', 'doom bringers' and 'dangerous'. Kiana's blood ran cold.

"Is it justice that they should live at ease, when their very existence draws the Dragons?"  
"NO!"  
"Is it right that they can defy the King's Council?"  
"NO!"  
"IS IT RIGHT THAT THEY LIVE?"  
"NOO!" At the tremendous roar, coupled with wildly brandished pick axes, scythes, spears and swords, Kiana reached her limit. She turned and sprinted the whole 2km distance to her safe cottage. She managed to get through the door quietly but the moment she entered her room, her wild eyes brought a condemned look to her mother's face.

"My child."  
"M-mother! I heard them! They said, they said that we're monsters! They're going to kill us! Are they not lying?" Her mother's face was shadowed and Kiana's breath choked as slowly her last hope's head shook.

"No. They do no lie. A family with more than eight magical containers is sentenced to execution by the law."  
"But . . . but . . . they cannot!  
"They can and they will." Before Kiana broke down, a strong hand grasped her wrist and she lifted up tearing eyes. She gasped as her mother slid out of the bed.  
"Mother! You are not strong enough!"  
"I am! For this! Now go get your siblings, but do not wake them!"

She hurried out and gently scooped up the three. Luckily, she had learnt that they all slept like logs. When she returned to the room, her mother leaned against the bed, panting. Her fist was clenched. When she returned her mother gestured to the bed.

"Quickly! Quickly, but gently! Gently. They must not wake."  
She laid them on their beds and then jumped as a sharp pain shot through her ear. Almost immediately it was gone and she blinked as she saw her mother pulled away a large needle.  
"Good. You handled the piercing well. Now quickly, quickly, put this on."  
She handed her daughter a small earing with a grey gem on the end. Having witnessed her mother put on one several times, she knew what to do and struggled to clasp in through the new hole. The moment it did, she felt a wave of exhaustion came over her but she blinked it away. She was now three, not two. She could stay awake. She looked over where her mother had been attending her sibling. A grey ring was slipped over the baby's finger and two grey gems, tied in a strong cords, hung around the twins' necks, resting against their chests.

"M-mother, I don't understand!" Kiana gasped, voice shaking. Her face was grasped in her mother's hands and she blinked and the soft look there.

"I know. I know. I should not ask this, but I must. We won't have enough time otherwise." The girl blinked and felt tears rise, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "Now, my daughter. My brave, strong, courageous daughter, you must listen."  
"I-I am listening."  
"Good. Take your siblings. Then run." At the word, Kiana's eyes widened. "You heard me. Run. Run as hard as you can, as far as you can and do not stop. You must leave this area. Do you understand me?"  
"I-I understand." She replied shakily. Her mother nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Good. You will be a strong, beautiful woman one day. I know that." Kiana blinked as her mother tied her siblings to her before grasping her shoulders.

"But listen to me. Listen to me right now. I trust you. With my whole being. Promise me now, right here, right now, promise me you will protect your siblings not matter what." Their eyes linked and they stared into the other's soul. "Promise me you will protect them until our world itself ends."  
"I p-promise, mother. I promise."  
A crash sounded outside and the two looked in fright to see that outside the window, lights were beginning to brighten the forest. In Kiana's eyes all she could see where the torches, the weapons and the angry people. Her breath caught and she felt herself tremble.  
"Do not weaken yourself. You are brave and you are strong, do you hear me?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, now go!"  
She turned and ran out the door, her mother's voice calling behind her.

"Go! Go and do not look back!"  
As her four children faded into the night, the woman lowered her arm and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do to protect her children.

~()~

As she ran, dread overwhelmed Kiana's heart and she hesitated before glancing over her shoulder. Hiding the three slumbering infants under a rock, she darted back and hid behind a tree on the border behind their clearing. Her eyes widened in horror. Standing outside the house, clad only in a nightgown, her mother faced the jeering crowd with her chin held high. The man who had been on the platform came out and faced her.

"Where are they?"  
"I would not know who you refer to." The man snarled and the men dressed similarly to him shifted restlessly behind.

"Yes, you do. I speak of your children. By law, they should die!"  
"You will go through the pits of hell before you lay a finger on any of them!" Her mother yelled back defiantly. The man spat and raised up his sword.

"Attack!" he roared. The people charged and her mother shifted her stance. Kiana, invisible to all others, watched in amazement as a blue glowing seal appeared under her mother's hands. Suddenly, gusts of wind roared out, sending people flying. They were thrown into trees, bushes and branches. Kiana winced as one landed unconscious only a few feet away from her. The man bared his teeth.

"Look out! She's a wind mage!" As the others hesitated, he grimaced and charged forward. A gust of wind was sent hurtling but he dodged and pulled his sword up to swing. Unhesitatingly, a red seal appeared under her mother's left hand and she dragged a broadsword out, easily meeting the blow. His eyes widened.

"Requip too?" Her counter swing lurched him off balance and a blast of wind hit him square in the chest launching him bodily. As more and more attackers fell, excitement started to fill Kiana as her mother downed foes one after the others, the glowing seals and cool demeanor making her stand out compared to the others. Just as she was sure her mother was about to win (after all, the man from before was lying dazed on a Thornberry bush), a sickening crunch filled the air and the battle stopped. Kiana watched in gob smacked horror as her mother watched, surprised as the spear broke through her abdomen, going all the way through. The junior soldier stood behind, gasping as he pulled out the spear. Kiana stuffed her face with her hand to prevent a cry of distress that welled up from within. The man climbed out of the Thornberry bush and walked over, grabbing her face.

"Where. Are. They?" she replied by spitting blood in his face. He grimaced and jerked a head. "Check the house and burn it."  
"Never."  
"What?"  
A smile formed on her mother's bloodstained face. "Never will I reveal or betray my children. Never." She lurched to her feet and a giant wave of wind roared, sending all skidding back. A dagger appeared in her hand and the man gasped.

"What do you think you're-?" she smile and raised it.

"Never will I speak against them." She thrust the dagger and speared her vocal cords. Kiana's world went red and it slowed down. She saw the men rush over, the main one yelling about 'only means to find them' and only she saw the final, silent, message that left the lips of her beloved mother as she fell to the ground, dead.

_I will always love you_.

Only by clutching her throat so hard her vocal chords couldn't vibrate did Kiana manage to stifle the scream that ripped through her very being.

~()~

She felt her body writhe and her heart thudded as her mother's blood spilled out on the ground. She felt, rather than saw, the man curse and gesture angrily at the house. She didn't even flinch as the house burst into flames. A man went to chuck her mother's body in the fire, but the main one stopped them grudgingly.

"Don't. She deserves to be buried with her husband. A mother willing to give her life for her children is worthy of that."  
_Mother. Father. Why?_

"You're positive you can't detect them?"  
"No, commander, their magic has gone off the scale."  
"Damn it." She looked up slightly as they started to clear. The fire from the burning house flared shadows over the clearing and created unearthly tongues in the sky. She watched, mesmerized when the man spoke.

"Get the hounds. If we can't use magic detectors, we'll track their scent."  
As he turned, she backed up and fled under the cover of darkness. She found the three just where she had left them and hurriedly secured them again before tearing off into the night. The combination of grief, confusions and tiredness hit her like a wave once the adrenaline wore off, but she gritted her teeth and continued to run. Forest turned to grasslands with spindly trees. A stream came by and she ran in it for several kilometres, masking her scent and using it as a guide. The moon rose in the sky three times but she didn't acknowledge it, or her fatigue. She just ran. She didn't notice that the three others had kept sleeping. She didn't care that her feet were bleeding and kept to water or grass to hide the blood trail. All that mattered was running.

~()~

The third time the sun rose, Kiana spotted a small village in the distance. Without a thought, she ran, her entire body shaking with exhaustion. Her throat was parched and rough and her eyes blurred the landscape into a single smudge of colour. She winced as her sore feet touched stone rather than soil and sensed people milling around her. A shove hit her back and she sprawled on the ground.

"What's an urchin doing here? Get out!"  
"We won't feed you!"  
"Leave now, pest!" Sharp things hit her and she tried to move, but her fall had been the last straw and her body now refused to obey her will. Suddenly, the pain stopped with the flying projectiles.

"What do you think you're doing? You're all a disgrace!" The single male voice cut through the noise like a knife and she lifted bleary eyes to see a man marching through the crowd. He was tall, well built and had mid length dark hair. Black marks spiraled out from his shoulders and his face was too fine for her to make out. One of the shapes stirred.

"Acnologia, what are saying?"  
"These kids are starved! Are you really going to turn them away?" Kiana didn't hear the rest, as she closed her eyes and the world faded to black.

* * *

**Cool! First Fairy Tail fanfic and its all about Zeref's life 400 hundred years ago. Kiana is my OC, Mitha is M-chan's and Bellus is Smile-chan's. I hope you love them all like we do!**  
**Review if you wish for me to continue posting this. Otherwise it will probably be held on a back burned for a bit . . . (watching Smile-chan's corner in dread and fear)**

**Thank you~Capulet-chan **


	2. Prologue II

**Yo! There has been slight interest in this story, so I've decided to add on stuff! Sorry for the short chappie, but this one was more information and background stuff. Next one should be getting on to the funny stuff!**

* * *

Prologue II

"You doing okay there, girly?" she blinked her eyes open and clutched her head, aching all over. "Easy there, easy there." The voice came again and she looked up to see the man from before. His dark eyes glinted, but they were curious and his face was warm. She tried to struggle to her feet but he immediately held out his hands to force her shoulders back down.

"Don't get up yet. You looked like a living corpse when you stumbled into our front gates."

She sat back down and just stared unmoving at the ground, when she immediately jumped up again. "Three others! Where are the others I was carrying? Are-?"  
"Relax, relax." Seeing that she was going to go back down, he lifted her onto a table, where she could see much better. They were in a carpenter's workshop, and slightly to the side, she could see her three siblings curled up together and she let out a long breath. The man leaned against the table she was sitting at and peered down.

"Now, I know it's none of my business, but you would care to explain a bit how you all ended up here? The others outside are dying to know."  
"I do not wish to tell you." She turned her head away and stared unseeingly, images of her mother flashing before her eyes. "It's not something I wish to repeat." The two where silent for a while and then he spoke up again.

"My name is Acnologia and I'm 21. I'm the village's local carpenter and I live alone." He raised an eyebrow. "You?"  
"My name is Kiana, Mr. Acnologia, and I'm 3" he spluttered in shock "I have left my home with my siblings, two whom are also 3 and one who is a few days old."  
"Yeah that's great but _three_?" he asked, staring at the prim little thing in astonishment. She looked at him down her nose.

"You have a problem? I'm simply more advanced for my age _and_ I'm almost four."

"Of course," he replied shakily "four's a big age." Silence reigned again and then Acnologia shifted and held something in front of her face.

"Mind explaining how a group of kids under the ages of four managed to get these?" It was her earing and she gasped and tried to snatch it back. "Mr. Acnologia, that's mine!"  
"I'm well aware, it was dangling from your ear when you came in. Are you aware of what it actually is?" Kiana stopped scrabbling and looked up at him. Their eyes were locked for a few seconds and then she turned away.

"No." A vein twitched in her forehead as Acnologia burst out laughing. "What?" she snapped up at him. He finished his bout and wiped a tear away.

"Ah, sorry, laughter is rare in these times and that's just quite ironic." He held up the stone hanging from the earing wire, in front of her face. Immediately she began to feel tired. "You felt that, didn't you? We call this stuff Anti-Drakonian. It's a type of gem that, when in contact with a person, can shut down their magical containers. Of course, without them, the person will generally lose consciousness. How long have you been wearing them?"  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
"A full day."  
"Four days . . ." she clutched her throat. "I should be dehydrated."  
"Oh, we managed to force you all to drink a bucket each, even though you were asleep. We found these on you." He leaned back. "Typically, this stuff is expensive, especially with all the dragons running loose and no doubt, whoever got this was rushed, but he or she didn't do a good job. If Anti-Drakonian is in indirect contact, or blocked by something, it will shut off your magic, but you'll be able to remain conscious. On the other hand, if it's in direct contact, like on the other three, they completely dropped down asleep." He looked to see if the kid was following and almost had a heart attack as he watched her absorb and think over what he told her. He cleared his throat. "As yours was only hanging on wire beside you rather than resting on your chest or finger, you might have felt tired but you could stay awake. To rouse you, I removed them and then I felt it, especially off the baby and boy." She narrowed her eyes.

"Magic power. I can feel it almost pulsing off you. That much is dangerous, especially nowadays."  
"Dragons."  
"Eh?"  
"It has something to do with dragons, doesn't it?" Kiana asked, the sound of the crowds ringing in her ears.

Acnologia nodded. "Yes. Magic power attracts dragons from all over to the source, so the Government has ordered for any people with exuberant power to be executed. For the safety of the citizens." Kiana went rigid and Acnologia chuckled.

"Relax, I'm not turning you in. Kids like you shouldn't be involved in this sort of stuff. Anyway, I have a plan for these to be more practical." He shooed her off.

"You can come back in a few hours. Don't worry, your siblings will be fine."  
Kiana walked out the door and Acnologia chuckled, feeling her stink eye radiating t his neck as he turned and moved to the back of his workshop.

~()~

Kiana blinked and shaded her eyes as she stepped out from the workshop into the sun. It hit her light skin and she winced. It was more forceful here than where she had lived.

"Hey look! One of the kids woke up!" At the call, she jumped around in fright and felt her entire body tense up as the crowd surged towards her, remembering their cold atmosphere. She was surprised when they circled around her and asked if she was alright, if she was injured, hungry or tired.

"What-?"  
"Acnologia spoke to us." A lady called from the crowd. She had a baker's apron on and was covered in flour and rosy cheeks bulged. "He thinks kids like you shouldn't have to suffer so he thought we'd let you say with us."  
She blinked and bowed awkwardly. "Umm . . . thank you very-"

"Aw, don't be so formal! Here, I have some freshly caught fish you could try!"  
"I've got a patch of gingerbread fresh from the oven."  
"These articles are made by a famous artist who just passed by."  
The enthusiastic people dragged her around the town and wondered. Each time she was given a gift, she'd repay it, helping stoke a forge, or fixing a roof, or handing out advertising. For three hours, the townspeople felt a worm of affection enter their hearts as they watched the small white haired child help around.

~()~

"Big sister!" Kiana gasped as she felt a black something hit her straight in the chest. She dropped the giant bag of goods she'd accumulated and wrapped her arms around her brother. Mitha popped up beside them.

"Kiki, Bellus will not stop pulling my hair." She said haughtily. "Tell her to stop." She laughed lightly and gently pulled the small baby out of her sister's arms. Bellus squealed and began pulling on the white hair and Kiana blinked as she felt moisture start to build in her eyes. She forced them away and wrapped her arms around them, all three of them.

Bellus, Mitha and Zeref. She wouldn't ever cry in front of them. Their parents might be gone, but she would be there for them, always. As they laughed and embraced her back, unaware of the losses they had suffered, she smiled and held them tight. Never would she let them down.

"Hey, Kiana!" She looked up to see Acnologia squeezing through the door frame. "I called in a favour from the jewel crafter next door and she made these. Her held out four items, an elaborate earing with the grey stone imbedded in it, a thick silver ring and two necklaces with a strange locket. He handed them over to her.

"The ring your mother made is sealed inside the silver band, and those lockets can be opened to reveal the necklace stones. Silver is a strong metal and less likely to break, and it can seal off the weariness effects of the metal." Kiana stared at it, then slotted it through her pierced ear. She handed the necklaces to the twins, who began arguing over who got which and slotted the ring onto Bellus' wrist, the regular ring fitting over her tiny wrist. Acnologia watched indulgently then blinked as the eldest turned to him.

"Mr. Acnologia," she stared at him, eyes beseeching "you're a carpenter right? Can you do something for me please?"

~()~

"Kiana, I need you over here!"  
"Got it, Mr. Acnologia! Mitha! Let go of your brother!"  
"But it's funny emphasizing his wimpiness!"  
"Big sis Kiana . . ."  
Bellus laughed giddily as the twins tried to pull each other to pieces and Kiana rolled her eyes and helped Acnologia move some more planks. They hammered in nails under the cover of trees, sweat dripping off their foreheads. The baker lady emerged into the clearing.

"Hello! Oh my, that house is looking darling now!" the walls of the house were beginning to show how it would be laid out and Acnologia had brought over windows and doors earlier in the morning. The clearing, located on the forest just to the west of the village, had been decided as the perfect place for a small cottage for the children, far enough away to be safe from any government servants, yet close enough in case the children ran into trouble. They all ran over and helped themselves to the loaves and Kiana looked around, before a smile lighted on her face. She didn't care about dragons, or the monarchy. Their family was together.

Forever.

At least, it seemed that way.

* * *

**Haha! There was a ton of stuff that will be important later in that chapter, but yeah . . . Acnologia has arrived! And he's not a dragon!**  
**Later~Capulet-chan :)**


	3. Childhood Part 1

**Hello people of the world~ frantic updating of the Naruto story made me realize I haven't really added much to this one at all. So here it is! This is considerably longer than the prologues, because it's covering a much wider space in time**

**Enjoy ~ Capulet-chan**

**Disclaimer: Capulet-chan does not own Fairy Tail and any characters that are not OCs. If she did, she would be a much happier person and have skills in Art above the level of complete and utter terribleness.**

**Please review and/or comment :D****  
**

* * *

_~3 and 6 years old~_

A six year old Kiana yawned as she exited a small door, her back aching. Zeref had another nightmare and she'd spent the whole night pressed against the wall, holding the sleeping boy.

As she emerged into the main living/kitchen/dining room, she blinked as she spotted the small package on the front door out the window. Opening it, she picked it up.

_Morning Kiana!  
Got this for you like you asked! Ylli from the Traders Guild got it fresh._

_Hope it lasts and the other three don't destroy it and/or you!  
Acnologia (Big Brother)!_

She sniffed. What an immature man. The package was brought in and she quickly opened it, pulling out several books, printed on rough paper and leather backing, with quill pens and ink bottles. She took a deep breath in, quickly pulled out a spare sheet, dipped quill in ink and scribbled down her name. She breathed out in relief. So she hadn't forgotten the lesson Acnologia had given her a few days ago. She sighed, straightened her white robe and pulled her white hair into its braid.

~()~

The twins were woken with the daily morning toss. Mitha shoved herself off the ground, stepping right on Zeref's hand, ignoring his moans. She faced her older sister aggravated, who just stared back, unrepentant.

"Kiana! Stop throwing us out of bed! We have rights!"  
Kiana flicked her back, and yanked Zeref off the ground to a standing position, before hunting around for their day outfits.

"You do not have rights. Also, if you two actually slept separately and didn't just burrow into the other when I tell you to wake up, I might stop."  
"We don't sleep together!"  
"Of course you do not."

The black haired girl huffed, threw on her scarf and dragged her half dressed brother out. Amidst his complaints, she stopped dead.

"Kiana! Why are we eating just bread again?" she whined. She was rewarded with a giant smash on the heads from the white girl's fist.

"Stop complaining. Mr. Acnologia gets us what he can. It's not my fault." She sat down, Bellus in her arms and began nibbling on her own part of the loaf. Mitha grumbled and parked herself down, staring menacingly at her sister. Kiana thoroughly ignored her and asked if Zeref wanted to eat his twin's piece, to which Mitha squeaked and pummeled her brother before he could do anything in response. Bellus stared at them, bright eyes shining as she nibbled on her bread before giggling and clinging to Kiana's arm.

"Mimi and Zoozoo are funny!" she giggled, happily and Kiana blinked, before ruffling the brown locks.  
"They are hysterical."  
"Hey!"  
"Big sis Kiana . . . save me."  
"Learn to fight your own battles like a man, Zeref." She sipped delicately on some water and watched carefully as the twins dissolved into a pile of kicked up dust. She set the cup down and pulled out the equipment.

"All right everyone gather round." They all looked over curiously and Bellus' eyes sparkled.

"Wow! Pretty!"

"Ylli got this for us." Kiana told her simply and the three year old nodded cheerfully. Mitha stared at it, dragging Zeref by his black hair.

"Kiana. What is this for?"  
"Oh, nothing much" a trickle ran down the other three's spines as they stared at their innocently smiling older sister "I'm just teaching you three how to read and write."

**Several hours later**:

"Ki-kiana, can I please stop?"  
"No."  
"Big sister . . .?"  
"Face it like a man."  
"KIKI! Wook!" The white haired girl peered over from her dusting to look up at her sibling's progress. Mitha and Zeref were in the process of attempting to write their names, with ink stains all over their fingers, while Bellus was singing cheerfully. Blinking, the white head peered over at her sheet.

An elaborate butterfly, so well drawn it looked real virtually shone back up to her. Bellus giggled, waggling her quill, no ink on her fingers as her short legs swung.

"S'name is Fwap!" she squiggled on some more lines and the very picture seemed to turn three-dimensional. Kiana just stared at her balefully before sighing.

"He's very pretty. Please return to what you're meant to be doing."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over as Kiana walked through the village market, nodding a greeting to the villager's who called out cheerful greetings to the white head. She held out a hand as she approached Acnologia's shop and he held up his own in greeting, grinning in response as she ducked away from the sun.

"What are you here for now, kiddo? And where's the entourage?"  
She stretched and lay wearily down on a bench, watching him work.

"I need a break from being a big sister, Mr. Acnologia."  
"Where's this coming from?" he asked, surprised, as he swung a sword down and sliced clean through a plank. She swiftly dodged the flying stray pieces and swung her legs under the bench.

"They're just driving me insane. The twins won't stop arguing! And Bellus is starting to become spoiled." She sighed and pouted as the man affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Cheer up, Kiki. You sound like some old woman. Don't forget you're meant to be six years old."  
"I don't have time to be a child."  
He laughed and patted her head, grinning and making her scowl. "Of course you do. But save it for later, we'll be having company."  
She cocked her head curiously as he foraged around for one of his carving knives before setting upon a giant trunk.

"The Royal Council thinks this heat wave we're having is Dragon Induced and they've order us to set up defensive perimeters around the towns, so a squadron will no doubt come through to check. You four need to be out here." Kiana's heart pounded and then a scream that was distinctly Bellus' echoed from outside. The two jerked and Kiana's eyes contracted in fear as she virtually flew from the door, stunning Acnologia.

Bellus was huddled in a tight ball beside the fruit stand as a small cockroach crawled past her. Kiana ran over, breathed out and sighed irritably, placing hands on hips.

"B! Is it this cockroach that made you scream!"  
"Big sister! The monster's going to eat me!"  
She scopped up the brunette and looked over at the oh so innocent twins, who were looking elsewhere. Zeref was whistling.

"You two!" she growled, menacingly. "What did you tell your sister?"  
"Nothing big!" Zeref protested, while Mitha shrugged.

"It's her fault if a mini bug scares her."  
There was a pregnant pause and then a demonic white light began to glow around Kiana.

"You two . . ."

"Kids!" They looked up to see the baker lady running towards them, face flushed. "Hurry and run now! The guards are here!" Kiana's face drained of colour and she placed Bellus on her back, grabbing the twin's hands. They all looked up questioningly at her, but she shook her head fiercely and they shut up. A sudden gun fire rang out and they all froze. The baker lady went white.

"I need to go. We'll distract them enough to let you escape. Quickly! You can't be seen!"

She hurried off and Kiana took off in the opposite directions.

"Dragons!" she winced as the loud, strange voice echoed over the town. Clearly, he was using some form of projection magic. She didn't know what they'd think up next with using it. The other three looked up, but she caught their attention and they all snuck up to the back exit of the village.

"These creatures plague our lands! It is our duty to stay vigilant!"  
She gritted her teeth and winced as the preaching and murmurs of the crowd surfaced unwelcome memories. Zeref looked over curious but she just smiled tightly and they all slipped out the town.

~()~

The forest's canopy masked them from the sky as they hurried from the town.

"Big Sister. . ." Zeref murmured softly. "What's happening?"  
She flinched minutely before smiling. "Oh, nothing much. Some guards just came so it's best if they don't see us."  
"Why?" Mitha pouted, running a hand through her black hair in irritation. "You always tell us to avoid the military but never why?"  
". . . No particular reason. They just don't like us that much." Kiana replied easily, her face open and honest and they all believed her.

A few hundred meters away, a stray soldier walked around aimlessly. When the squad had moved to the old sunken town on the edge of the country, he'd felt the call of nature and when he'd stopped with his friend, they'd successfully gotten separated from the rest of the squad. His friend gave an irritated moan.

"Seriously, you just had to have a weak bladder so we could lost in the middle of nowhere, did you not?" he asked, voice dripping with irritation and he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Sorry! When you got to go, you've got to go!"  
"Shut up."  
"Hey! Just because-"

"No seriously, shush!" his friend looked around curiously. After a moment, he picked it up to. Four childlike voices filtered through the dappled lighting in between the trees and the two exchanged amazed glances.

"Children all the way out here?"  
"Maybe they're lost . . ."

They both padded forward and peered around a tree to see four children hurrying through the woods, robes cheap and stitched and their faces bearing traces of grime. The first soldier blinked in shock, before coming to the conclusion they must be local and going off to ask them for directions, when his friend caught his arm. His eyes were wide with shock as he gazed at the children up and down. His mouth split into a smile.

Kiana steadily guided her siblings, when her back prickled and she snapped her head around, eyes knitted in a glare. The others stared up at her curiously, as she turned her body to face the boughs flanking them.

"I know you're there." She said flatly. "Come out."  
There's a moment of silence and then two soliders slid out from the trees. One had a rather stupid puzzled look, while the other had a sweet smile on his face, which was open. Her eyes narrowed and she subconsciously moved in front of the others. The sweet one stopped in front and extended a hand.

"My, what are children such as yourselves doing in an uncivilized place like this?" he asked warmly and the Mitha looked over at him nervously, before staring at Kiana, whose face was black with suspicion.

The soldier couldn't believe his fortune. How had he managed to stumble upon the most wanted children in the country? The first time he saw the warrant for the immediate capture of four midgets, he'd almost cracked a rib with laughter. Now however, here they were, ready to give him a fortune. The three smaller ones looked like they were easier, but the main problem was that white one in front, who was sending him a look like she was contemplating his death. Painful death.

Kiana shifted her weight nervously.

"What do you want?" she asked, wary. These were people with weapons and about triple the size of her and her siblings. The one in front smiled easily.

"Just to take you some place nicer. It's dangerous in the woods all alone." Her attention split as the stupid looking one in the background watched his partner in utter confusion and then a moment of realization hit his features as he eyes the four up and down. Kiana's eyes went to slits and she took it as a sign of their guilt.

She drove her heel down on the log she'd shifted onto and the other side soared into the air, solidly connecting with the area where the sun doesn't shine on the soldier. He howled in pain and his companion jumped, while she turned, grabbed a twin in each arm and took off.

They sprinted off through the woods and Zeref gasped as she veered sharply.

"What are you doing?" Mitha yelled. "The House is that way!"  
"I don't want to lead them. We have to shake them first!"

After a tense few moments, they all settled down and listened cautiously. The sounds of pursuit were non existent and Kiana resisted the urge to breath out in relief when she noticed something significant.

"WHERE'S ZEREF?" she shrieked hysterical. Mitha cocked her head, curious at her reaction.

"He fell back a while ago when you turned. I thought you knew." She muttered a word (softly enough so the girls didn't hear) she'd heard when Acnologia hit his hand with a hammer accidentally.

"Stay here." She told Mitha. "After a few minutes, if you're confident enough, make your way back to the house, if not, take cover. I'll be back soon." The black haired girl gave her a suspicious look before shrugging and nodding her agreement and Kiana hurried away.

~()~

Zeref panted fearfully as he stumbled through the woods. The sickeningly sweet voice of the soldier called out to him. He didn't see what was wrong but he'd seen the way Kiana had acted around the way so there must be something wrong.

"Little boy? You around somewhere?" the voice called and he shivered, his stomach in his mouth.

The crack of a branch alerted him to their approximate location and he forced his breath to still. Where were the others? Tears threatened to break and he tried to bite them down, but he couldn't and fell warm salty liquid trickle down his cheeks.  
"Found you!" he flinched and shivered as the solder sighed and he could hear him moving back.

"Not there. How about . . . here? No, not here either." It was closer that time and he prevented himself from gulping. The next one was the tree to his immediate left.  
"Maybe this one here . . ." he sucked in and then flinched as a giant clunk filled the area. There was a startled shout and then a second clunk came. He was utterly frozen, even the running tears not moving.  
"Zeref? You out there, wimpy brother?" He sobbed in relief and darted out, wrapping himself around Kiana's legs. She breathed out and dropped something, before reaching down and tucking him deep into her chest, where he wept openly, stress relieved and shivering with fright.  
"Big sister . . .who were they?"  
"The military." He looked up and she smiled down, white-blue eyes gentle. A grin broke her features. "Guess they don't like us much."

He just nodded and tucked himself back in her chest as she scooped him up and carried him all the way home (picking up the other two on the way).

Unbeknownst to any of them, a trickle of white glow encircled the two unconscious soldiers, before entering them and their memories of the encounter were completely erased.

* * *

Kiana walked back into the main room of the cottage to see all three draped at the table, thoroughly exhausted. She stared at them wearily, placed the basket of dry laundry on the kitchen bench and headed over, before smiling softly to herself. Bellus entire sheets were covered in quick sketches of multiple pieces of furniture and some strange patterned images decorated the edges. The twin's were covered in eligible scrawl. She giggled to herself, cleaned up the writing tools, and carried each of them to bed.

Bellus giggled in her sleep and Kiana smiled as she watched the twins entwine themselves even asleep.

Before she walked out and wrote her name in her own elegant script so they could feel ashamed and awed when they woke up.

Serves them right for napping.

* * *

"That's it! Mitha roared one day, leaping to her feet, angry. Her piece of bread flew from plate to be easily caught by her older sister.

"Do you have a problem, Mitha?" Kiana asked coldly, a evil white light radiating behind her. Zeref and Bellus avoided her gaze, but Mitha was blissfully ignorant.

"If you seriously expect us to survive on bread alone, you've got another thing coming! From now on, unless you actually cook us something, I won't eat a thing." Kiana stared at her irritated before sighing, flicking a stray lock of white hair over her shoulder.

"I would, but all we can get is bread from Acnologia. If you find other stuff, sure I'll cook."

~()~

That night, a giant basket filled with herbs, wild fruits and vegetables and two big fishes was slammed solidly in front of Kiana, jolting her from her reading. Mitha stood above her, arms folded.

"There! I found it for you. Dinner's in thirty minutes so cook!" Kiana glared up at her, picked up the basket and took it over to the kitchen.

She pulled out a knife from the draw (Acnologia had been incredibly overzealous when providing them with supplies) and got ready to start to fillet the fish. The three winced as her blow passed clean through the fish, the board and the bench itself.

She was no better with the stove and matches.

They all ate bread again that night and Kiana spent a whole hour apologizing to a thoroughly amused Acnologia as she petitioned for a brand new, not burnt, kitchen.

~()~

The next day, Mitha came back in with a basket full of ingredients. Kiana's glared at her, thoroughly antagonized.

"I am not cooking again."  
"No. You're definitely not. One of us is giving it a try." Before she could comment, Bellus easily snatched it away.

"Bewwus try! Bewwus try!" she sang cheerfully. They stared at each other and shrugged. Why not?  
The three just stared in some kind of fear as the youngest of the group set dinner in front. How . . . had she made all the food go bright pink? It was . . . _glowing. Fluro._

Kiana forbade them from eating and they stuck with bread again.

~()~

The next day Mitha didn't even show Kiana. She went straight into the kitchen, Zeref trailing behind her.

The two were doubtful as a smiling Zeref set the fish and sides in front of them, smiling hopefully with a pink frilly apron on, while Mitha stood behind more stiff, wielding two giant fillet knives.

Cautiously, the four each took a bite together. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Kiki . . . I think Mimi and Zoozoo should cook from now on."  
"I agree. They even perfectly match the appearance."  
"Hmph." The black haired girl didn't even give a come back, too busy stuffing her face with actual food.

* * *

Kiana was woken at midnight by furious raping on her bedroom door. She opened it, eyes dark and yawning. The three stood in front of her, eyes shining brightly as they all held out sheets of paper. After taking from then and yelling at them for a few minutes about waking her up at god damn midnight, which sent them scurrying back to their rooms. Zeref's was covered in some illegibl scribble, Mitha's appeared to be some foreign language and Bellus' was four perfect facial portraits of the group of them.

Kiana face palmed as she flopped back onto her mattress and fell back asleep.

* * *

It was a warm bright day the day spring arrived and the four tumbled out of the front door gleefully. The air was fresh and flowers were in perfect bloom all around them. Bees buzzed and birds tweeted as the ground. Mitha hooted with glee and dragged her brother down and the two tumbled in the ground as tufts of dandelion strands flew about them, as they play fought. Bellus climbed up onto a tree trunk and swung her legs, gleefully laughing while Kiana grinned at them indulgently as she hung up their second pair of robes on the branches to dry. While they waited, the whole group headed down to a small creek's pool. Acnologia rendezvoused with them there and they spent the entire day playing and laughing. Particular highlights was the fish running down Zeref's back while Mitha sniggered cheerfully, Kiana getting a face full of mud and the prompt water fight that followed.

They all returned, happy and cheerful. The sun was going down and the twins and Bellus played around in the front garden while Kiana removed the now dry laundry. When she reemerged from the house, she found Bellus sitting in the grass, happily braiding a daisy chain, with the twins nowhere in sight, causing her to blink in surprise.

"B, where are you siblings?"  
"Ohh, Mimi and Zoozoo went chasing butterfwies a while ago and they haven't come back yet."  
Kiana sighed as the familiar irritation trickled in. She knew this day was too good to be true.

"I'll go find them. Go inside and help yourself to the fruit on the table, understand?"  
"Yes!" the girl sang cheerfully, jumping up and toddling inside. Kiana watched her, before turning, sighing and headed off. It was relatively easy to track the two as they didn't particularly mask their path. The butterfly story checked out, as they were moving slightly disjointedly. She frowned at one point when they split, one pair of foot prints continuing the disjointed path while the other one diverged completely. After a moment, she trailed the diverging path. About twenty minutes later, she tracked an aimlessly wandering Mitha.

"What . . . are you doing?" the black haired girl spin around and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not lost! I know the way back!" she yelled defensively. Kiana just stared at her, deadpan.

"I never mentioned lost. You did."  
"W-w-w-well . . . I'm still not lost!" Mitha retorted, folding her arms. Kiana just patted her head, sighing when the girl flinched away from the contact. The slight tremor in her body made Kiana smile softly despite the cold shoulder she was receiving. Mitha was so cute that way. Even better when antagonized. She grinned and knuckled her younger sister's head.

"Please, you're absolutely lost."  
"I'm better than Zeref! He got lost chasing that butterfly!"  
"Yeah. You got lost because he turned and you continued going straight before going in the most bizarre of circles."  
"Circles? I was heading straight the entire time!" Kiana just stared at her, speechless. Before sighing and pointing in front of them.

"If that's the front where's the back?"  
Mitha pointed to their left and Kiana sighed.

"I have a directionally disabled sister."  
"Shut up!" Mitha cheeks went red with embarrassment and she yelled as Kiana lifted her up and placed her on her older's sister back.

She was still grumbling when she headed in to cook dinner and Kiana set off after the other twin.

He was much easier to track and true to form, she found him cowering under a tree as the sun was heading below the horizons, shadows coating his body.

"Lost?" she asked cheerfully. He looked up, stunned, before launching himself around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ." he repeated over and over into her robe and she just laughed, highly amused at his reaction.

"Zeref, I'm not angry at you for getting lost. Damn it, Mitha was worse."  
"But" he let go and stared at the ground "but yoy always have to come and get me. You must be really sick of it now." Her eyes widened in surprise and Zeref's fists clenched and he kicked out. Before his foot connected with the ground, Kiana easily caught it and he was flipped onto his back.

"Hey! What . . . what was that for?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. Kiana watched him, head cocked before gesturing for him to come closer. He blinked and rolled up, before kneeling down beside her. She was watching the same bud of a barely grown bluebell sprouting out from the ground.

"You were going to step on it." Kiana told him softly and his eyes widened in shock, but then he blinked.

"But . . . it's not alive is it?" he asked, baffled. She blinked then shook her head and smiled, gently tilting the head of the bluebell up.  
"Of course it is. Everything that grows is alive. Everything you see is precious. The value of life can never be forgotten, Zeref. Life is something that can never be given back. But you can always trust that it will continue." She picked up a small twig on the ground, and delicately scraped off some of the outer bark with her nail before showing the green underside to him.

"See this twig? It might not look like it can continue to grow, but there's still life in it. Maybe planted and given the right treatment, it will become a tree." Zeref stared at in amazement, before delicately plucking it from her hand. Moving slightly away from the bluebell, he dug a small hole and placed the twig in, burying it to keep it still, before straightening up and facing his sister, a smile on his face and she smiled back.

"You understand now?"  
"Yes." His eyes shone. "Life is precious."

* * *

As Kiana woke up one morning, she stuck her head in the twin's room before blinking in surprise. While Mitha was fast asleep on the bed, breath even, Zeref was drooling on the desk she'd asked from Acnologia. She padded over and her breath caught. Multiple pages of paper had been screwed up and he'd fallen fast asleep on the last one, delicately written was Zeref's name, finely copied and finished. She blushed slightly with pride realising he must have stayed up all night trying to get it write. Gently sliding the page out from his cheek, she sat the page against the wall so the word stood out proudly for him to see when he awoke, before she padded out the room, warmth in her chest.

A butterfly flew past her nose and she sneezed quietly in surprise. She mustn't have shut the windows last night. She waved the insect away softly in order not to heard it, before heading over. As her hands brushed across the closed panes, her eyes flickered into a frown. They _were_ closed. Where else had the butterflies come from?

"Kiki! Kiki!" the sound of her sister caught her attention and she looked over to see Bellus perched on the couch where she had spent the night and Kiana resisted the urge to laugh. Nearly all the butterflies where congregated on her shoulders and arms and her eyes were alight with joy.

"Bellus, where did all your pretty friends come from?" Kiana asked, curiously,, leaning in and gently stroking a butterfly's wing. To her great surprise, the insect let her, calmly resting on Bellus' right arm. Bellus eyes widened and her grin got bigger.

"Ohh! Show you, Show you!" she called cheerfully, before turning and reaching out eagerly out to wall. Kiana frowned. Was there a crack or something? What was Bellus-?

Her thoughts broke off with a start as Bellus began tracing the shape of a butterfly on the wall. She had no ink or pen; rather a pink glowing line was simply being left behind by her finger. After a few seconds, she had finished a perfect drawing of a butterfly on the palm. She drew her hand back and then pressed her palm against the wall. A small pink seal burst out and the butterflies peeled itself off the wall, filling out and begin to fly, before joining the others. Kiana's eyes shot open.

_Red and Blue seals._

"_She's a wind mage!"_

Bellus turned back around, grinning. "See. I made real Flaps." Kiana didn't even notice her sister's use of the 'l'. Her vision was swimming and her head throbbed.

_A silver dagger emerging from a seal. The dagger going through her mother's throat._

_Magic killed her mother. It was because they were magic their mother had to fight. It was because she fought using magic that she was killed. Magic killed her mother._

"K-kiki?" Bellus murmured nervously, uncertain of the look in her sister's eyes. With a gulp, Kiana's legs collapsed under her and she fell to the ground shaking, to her younger sister's shock.

_Magic . . . her sister was using magic. How? She knew Bellus was magically inclined, but would she really use the tool that had killed their mother? She should tell them, prevent them from sinking to further into its influences._

Bellus was decidedly freaked out now. She crawled off the couch and began shaking the older girl's shoudlers.

_No. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't ever tell them what happened. They didn't need to bear that burden. Magic . . . she could bear it. Bellus was her precious little sister. She couldn't allow herself to show weakness to them._

"Kiki," Bellus began to cry "is . . . is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" She blinked with relief as Kiana snapped out of it and leaned forward and wrapped her into an embrace.

"Of course it's not your fault. I was merely surprised that's all." Bellus visbly relaxed and grinned again, hugging her sister tightly as Kiana stroked her brown locks, eyes fixed ahead at the glowing collection of butterflies as they slowly popped in pink sparkles. "It's . . . beautiful. Flap is beautiful."

_Nothing is more important than their happiness._

* * *

**Intenseness! Yeah, that branch thing is going to be important later, but maybe not in an obvious way. Also, though I would establish that Kiana didn't really like magic and this seemed like the perfect time with all the writing and drawing (aww, Zeref was so cute with his little letter)**

**Capulet-chan stops resisting desires and launches herself to glomp chibi zeref.**

**Zeref: Ah! Big Sister! Mitha! Help me!**

**Kiana: Like a man.**

**Mitha: Wimpy, wussy bro.**

**Bellus: Zoozoo is funny when glomped!**

**Capulet-chan and Kiana: (turning in rage to twins) WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THIS POOR, INNOCENT CHILD?**

**See y'all later ~ Capulet-chan**


	4. Quick Note

Note to all my amazing readers:

Thank you for sticking with me despite bad hand in times and late updates and some random thoughts you probably don't want to hear about J!

I love you all!

Anyway, I just got onto my holidays, and as a result will be spending the next three weeks writing as much as I can. Therefor, over the space of the next three weeks, there shall be no updates, however after those weeks, I'll have a ton of stuff ready to put up.

Thanks for all your support

~ Capulet-chan


End file.
